The retail industry has spent huge amounts of money on measures against shoplifting. Shoplifting causes not only a direct loss of profits but also, due to a shortage of supply and stockout, a loss of sales opportunity leading to huge operating losses. As defense measures, patrol and surveillance by security guards, monitoring by security cameras, and monitoring by face authentication cameras, etc., are performed.
Patent Literature 1 describes a shoplifting prevention system at a gate of which a monitor camera is provided and which acquires face information from a received image, refers to face information saved in a storage device, and displays a screen showing the position of shooting in the store if a person corresponding to the face information has been shot.
Patent Literature 2 describes a face authentication applied shoplifting detection system which notifies shop staff of an approach of a habitual shoplifter by an alarm.